Two Girls Enter The Naruto World
by smushi123
Summary: Two girls go into the naruto world. They weren't expecting it. There one will know the meaning of life and the other will learn that you have to take chances in life. There's more to this story but I'm not good on summarys


_Two girls enter the Naruto World._

_**I don't own any of the Naruto show!Oh and yah I'm fixing it my cousin got online and posted the story but it wasn't ready Sorry but I rewrote it.**_

Sapphire looked towards the sky once mor. Her parents had died in a fire. Nothing was right for he after that. She picked up her journal and wrote in it.

_Thursday July 24 _

_Nothings right for me it's my birthday.And the only thing I wish was to be with my parents. They'd celebrate it and mom would make the best cake.Oh how I miss her cake. The bording school isn't that ba. I stil have no clue where my parents are and my best friend is just my best friend she'll never replace my mom's love nor will my teachers. My life is almost like that kid from Naruto um...Sasuke I suppose. I just started watching the show but I think I know how he feels. _

_Signed _

_Sapphire Uchiyama_

"Sapphire where are you!" her best friend called from the door. "Over here! Linda!" she yelled back getting up and wiping some of the dirt off her pants. "Where have you been all this afternoon?" Linda stood next to Sapphire. She looked to the sky "Your thinking about your parents again aren't you?" she looked at Sapphire "yah today's my birthday and they'd be the first ones to have a cake in the morning." she sighed. "So whats going on Linda?" she asked now walking up to the school. Linda followed behind her "Yah my parents came today and they were telling that after I graduate I'm going back with them to Europe how cool is that..." she cut off when she saw Sapphire's face. "We'll still keep in touch right?" she asked trying ro make her feel better. Sapphire nodded and showed a fake smile "def we'll keep in touch." she smiled. "Great race you back?" she said running towards the building.

**9:30 pm**

"Come on Sapphire! Naruto's going to be on!!" Linda yelled from the center of the room. "Coming Coming! Let me get my cell!" she yelled out from her room. She jumped on to the couch. "Ready 3...2...1!" The show began. "Sasuke kicks butt!" sapphire yelled out. "No he doesn't Naruto does!" linda yelled back "What ever." she sighed. A comerical on the tv came out TV: In a short brief of news a forbidden area in Austin,Texas has been told not to go in cause of mysterious actions unknow is this a myth or not?" the tv was shut off. "Hey Sapphire Naruto wasn't over!" Linda yelled at her. Sapphire had a smile on her face. Linda looked at the tv then at Sapphire. "Y-You wouldn't would you?" she asked shakly. "Sapphire?" Linda said softley "Guess what Linda were going on adventure tonight!" she smiled and stood up and picked up her jacket "b-but w-we c-can't leave campus after eight Sapphire?" sapphire was already out the door. "Come back Sapphire!" Linda picked up her jacket and ran after her. "shush." Sapphire waved at her as she took the keys of one of the security guards "Sapphire you can't drive your only 15 you can't drive." but when she looked around Sapphire was already outside and in the car "You coming or not?" she looked at Linda. Linda nodded "yah wait up." she whispered as she ran to the car. Sapphire reversed and drove off as soon as Linda jumped into the car. "Why do you do all these bad things?" Linda looked infront of her "Sapphire you're suppose to stop when there's a red light." she looked at the speedomter. "your going 85 mph that's illegal!" she shouted as Sapphire turned a corner. "huh yah I'm not a llegal driver so I don't have too." she smiled and parked the car infront of a bakery. "Why we here?"she looked at the bakery shop "Proper english Linda Why are we here. Well I'll tell you we are here cause the security guard is going to try to find his car that's why so we walking the next 5 miles." she got off the car as well did Linda.

**Five miles later **

"wallah!' Sapphire said as she pointed to a sign "Do not enter" she smiled and walked through. Linda followed "Why is this forbidden?" she asked "I think cause of all the junk there is in here."she pointed to all the junk from cans to broken car pieces. Linda picked up a small sign as she stopped infront of a spring "What does it say?" she asked. Sapphire looked at it "It's japanese it say once two people enter this spring they shall not come back till there problems are solved or if they wish to come back" she threw the sign to aside "heh rumors" she said as she took off her shoes "What are you doing?" Linda looked at the spring "Going in it I want to see what happens. Oh and the rest of the sign said some other junk who care come on." she jumped in and swam into the water. "Sapphire?" she looked into the water. "Sapphire?!" she yelled. Nothing. "Sapphire" she took off her shoes and jumped in.

**Later.**

"Naruto you can't just be bringing people you find here" Tsunade was having another argument with Naruto. "Come one grama Tsunade let her stay she has no place and no jutsu". Sapphire stared at Naruto and smacked him in the head "Your moron of course I have a jutsu ...I just don't know how to use it or what kind and other stuff. Tsunade-sama please let me stay I really want to but not with ramen here" Tsunade stared at Sapphire "We've been arguing for the past hour fine you can but your going to the academy" she sighed "What!! I'm not going there it has little kids and blah I'm 15 sheesh come on Tsunade-sama please!" she begged "Your going and if you past the test and know the basics then we'l raise your ranks ok." she waved her hand shooing her away . "So the only thing I have to do is pass a test?" she looked at Tsuande who nodded "a test peice of cake" she smiled and exited.

Linda looked around and noticed she landed in a place way too hot "Where am I?" she looked around and noticed a girl who had blond hair "Hey there whats going on? Where am I and who are you?" Linda asked way confused Tamari looked at Linda "My name is Tamari your in the Suna where else" she said. "Where are you from?" she asked "I'm from Texas oh I really come from some place diffrent." she replied as soon as her vision cleared up and notice she was in the Naruto world. "Um my name is Linda" she spoke. Tamari looked at her "Well then Linda well I guess I have to welcome you to the hidden sand" she said walking with Linda.

**Alright that's my first chapter people cause I had to rewrite it. It was suppose to be like this not like the other one. Anyhow thanks for reading!**


End file.
